<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Танцуй by himaawari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740714">Танцуй</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaawari/pseuds/himaawari'>himaawari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic, URT, Неозвученные чувства, Частичный ООС, повествование от первого лица, третий лишний</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaawari/pseuds/himaawari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Танцуй. А я посмотрю на тебя со стороны. Я так рад видеть, что ты настолько счастлив, что улыбаешься.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Казуичи Сода/Гандам Танака</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Танцуй</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Танцуй. А я посмотрю на тебя со стороны. Я так рад видеть, что ты настолько счастлив, что улыбаешься. Обычно ты такой угрюмый, а сейчас… Сейчас ты необыкновенно красив. Твои плавные движения наполнены грацией. Ты и правда идеальный партнёр для мисс Сони. Ты так ласково смотришь на неё, Соне так повезло, что этот взгляд принадлежит только ей.</p>
<p>Танцуй. Ничего не замечай.</p>
<p>Вы будто утопаете друг в друге. Идеальная пара, как я раньше этого не понял? Мисс Соня так смотрит на тебя, уверен, ты полностью занял её мысли, счастливый. Хотел бы я быть на <strike>твоём</strike> её месте. Чувствовать твои осторожные, еле ощутимые касания. Не потому что ты хочешь, ты не любишь тактильность, а потому что так надо. Твои руки, покрытые небольшими шрамами, видимо от укусов мелких зверей, ты не поверишь, как сильно я хочу ощутить их рельеф. Ты не поверишь, как сильно я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. Так хочется ощутить тепло твоих ладоней. У тебя невероятно тонкие пальцы, Гандам. Если бы я только мог… ты наконец замечаешь меня.</p>
<p>Танцуй. Ничего не говори.</p>
<p>Я вижу ты немного удивлён, но стараешься не подавать виду. Мисс Соня смеётся. Так счастливо и звонко… Её глаза так ярко блестят, она никогда не смотрела так на меня, но ты… ты другое дело. Не подведи её. Ты уже не так вовлечён в танец, и она чувствует это. Ты всё ещё смотришь на меня, я не могу прочитать твой взгляд, мне кажется, ты чем-то опечален. Я знал, что не стоило сюда приходить, я тут лишний. В последний раз заглядываю в твои глаза, перед тем как развернуться и уйти. На сердце такая тоска, а я совсем не могу понять откуда она. Я не хочу вас беспокоить. Всё-таки <em>она</em> расстроится: испортить вам вечер было бы отвратительным поступком. Ускоряю шаг, пытаясь сбежать от тяжёлых мыслей.</p>
<p>В какой-то степени мне хочется, чтобы вы оба были счастливы. Мне просто нужно научиться отпускать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>